


Down Time

by Miutinichisheno



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Development, Fluff, Gen, I kind of just need these two to be friends at some point, Post-Season/Series 03, acknowledging Kaiba's childhood trauma, bc what is continuity?, nods to season 0, somewhat of a fence mending fic, will possibly carry on with this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miutinichisheno/pseuds/Miutinichisheno
Summary: Yugi gets an unexpected message from Kaiba to come and see him at the Kaibacorp building after school one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I walk these crowded hallways  
> I curse the ground beneath my seat  
> I'm on my faded glamour  
> I feel ungracious in defeat
> 
> I walk these crowded hallways  
> I curse the ground beneath my seat  
> I'm on my faded glamour  
> I feel ungracious in defeat
> 
> It's an experiment  
> It's not a masterpiece  
> You will discover this  
> You will eventually
> 
> I want my spark back  
> I need my torch lit  
> I don't approach the hill  
> I feel I'm over it"

Spending time away from his friends wasn't something that should have felt so odd. People needed their own time, although the not quite truths that slipped out as he made his exit left a bad taste in his mouth. Jounouchi probably wouldn't quite forgive him if he found out, or at least that's what he told himself. It didn't make the biggest amount of sense, not really. It had just... happened really.

Initially, Yugi had assumed that Kaiba demanding to meet him was so they could duel, because what else did he ever want with him?

 

When he arrived at the location Kaiba had said to meet him, he was instead met with a limo and Mokuba. Mokuba looked tentative, but he remained kind. Yugi had tried to get him to explain why the sudden summons, but Mokuba shook his head. Kaiba hadn't told him, it felt odd but given Kaiba's habit to keep to himself it didn't strike him as out of the ordinary. Everything felt strange.   
The Pharaoh remained quiet for the majority of the trip too. Although a duel hadn't been mentioned, he'd insisted on bringing their deck all the same. Always cautious around him it seemed.

Once they were led to Kaiba's office, Mokuba left Yugi by himself waiting for the door to open. He wanted to be surprised that Kaiba was working this late, but after everything that happened he doubted that Kaiba afforded himself much in the way of free time. He'd been conditioned into a devout routine. _All work and no play..._ Yugi couldn't help but think to himself.  
 _Since when has Kaiba been dull? Repressed and with a flare for the dramatics more like._ Yugi tried to keep the smirk to himself as the Pharaoh let out his quip. It was probably all for the sake of soothing him.

He felt nervous. It was like he'd been summoned to the principal's office. He knew he wasn't the most favourite person of Kaiba's in the world, but there had always been something of a strained respect for the other's ability. As a person, he was guarded, always on the offensive. But after the trip into Noah's world. Well, things made a little more sense.

 

Shit. He couldn't start to feel sorry for him, not overtly at least. Kaiba would have taken pity as a disservice. But now all the little ticks and habits he had made sense. Why his public face was so much like a mask. He revealed something of himself when duelling, his desire to never be considered inferior to anyone, his constant need for success. Failure meant to death to Gozaburo, so according to the logic beaten into him as a child each of his defeats should have been a death sentence. Maybe Kaiba had hoped it would be true after the defeat he suffered at Death-T-- Yugi shook his head. As destructive as the tendencies Kaiba displayed he was quite sure he wasn't suicidal. His desire to achieve his goals was too strong.

_And yet, how quick he was to throw his life away when he didn't believe he could rescue Mokuba and stop Pegasus?  
_ It hadn't been a good time, not really for anyone. Anzu had ripped into him after the battle, but there was a great deal that wasn't said on Kaiba's part. No, he didn't have a particular right to anything that was going on in Kaiba's head, but he couldn't help the feeling that he'd be happier if he did allow himself some company he could talk to. Although it was entirely possible he had a therapist... No he probably didn't.

 

The door opened behind Yugi almost silently, but the youth was still too caught up in his own thoughts to notice.   
“Yugi.” Kaiba's voice was stern if weary. Though it made Yugi jump out of his skin.  
He turned to face the CEO with his hand clutched over his chest, it was pounding a mile a minute. Though making him jump seemed to bring the barest hint of a smirk to Kaiba's expression. Perhaps it was something he'd consider as pay back?  
“H-hey, what did you need me for?” Yugi exhaled with a sheepish chuckle.   
Kaiba didn't really reply, well he did, but it wasn't the most informative way he could have replied. It was just a shrug before he turned to go back into his office. Yugi paused and watched him, still trying to process that this visit was purely whimsical.  
“Come in and close the door after you.” Kaibe settled back behind his desk, resuming the low music he'd been playing before. It sounded like Retro New Wave and the odd pop punk tune thrown together. Had Kaiba invited him over just to... chill out?   
Cautiously Yugi stepped into the office and closed the door, as instructed. It was big and the view behind Kaiba of the cityscape was spectacular. Though he sat with his back to it, he had to wonder if Kaiba ever looked out it for prolonged periods.  
Really it was all starting to dawn on him that he didn't know much about Kaiba, especially as a person. He knew aspects of his personality but he didn't know what he liked to do outside of Duel Monsters. Sure gaming was great but even Yugi had other hobbies. Did he build custom Gundams like Jounouchi did sometimes?   
  


As he looked around the office he didn't notice much in the way of personal items. There was his desk, a flat screen on the wall, a sofa opposite his desk and several bookshelves. It looked oddly cosy despite everything. Slowly he approached the sofa and settled down. He sat there just listening to the music for a good while, waiting for Kaiba to say something. Maybe he needed to break the ice?  
“Did.. you need something from me?” Yugi asked awkwardly. The sofa was a lot comfier than he'd previously given it credit for looking. He was pretty sure he'd quiet happily drift off on this thing. He noticed the blanket neatly folded on one of the arms and raised a brow. _How many times has Kaiba fallen asleep on here?_  
Again Kaiba gave that awkward expression. It was somewhere between a grimace, a squint and the way you'd look when you realised you'd left something on after leaving the house and you were about ten miles away already. Yugi's brows rose, tilting his head in an attempt to encourage him on, but Kaiba broke eye-contact and returned his attention to his screen.

Eventually Yugi got off the sofa and approached the bookshelf. Some were fictional, some about programming, some chess, some advanced quantum physics (the thought made his mind boggle) and others that were written in languages he didn't know.   
He settled on one, it was from the DragonLance series. Something that shouldn't have been surprising and yet Yugi was heartened at the idea Kaiba was just as into fantasy stories as he was. Before he could get back to the sofa however Kaiba's voice interrupted him.  
“You'll want to start with the one two along from where you got that.” He didn't even look up from his laptop, the sound of his music blending with the clatter of his keys.   
“...Oh.. Thanks.” Yugi set it back, glancing over his shoulder to the spirit of the Pharaoh who was now intently staring at Kaiba. His brow was hiked whilst he squinted at him. Clearly the Pharaoh didn't trust him. But, what could he possibly need with him?

 

Several hours passed and Yugi had kicked his shoes off and then buried his feet under the blanket. He was probably a good chunk of the way into the book before Kaiba closed his laptop and cleared his throat.   
“I'm done here. I'll drop you off on the way home.”

 

It carried on that way for several months. At first it was only once a week he'd invite him to join him at the office, but soon he'd get a message to meet up twice a week.   
“What do I do? I can't keep lying to the others.” Yugi chewed on his thumbnail as he studied the message.  
“ _You're not obliged to meet up with him if you don't want to._ ” The Pharaoh's apparition remained with his arms folded. “ _Why not tell them the truth? If they're your friends then they'll understand._ ”  
“What's there to tell them? I go to Kaiba's office once a week and read books in utter silence?”  
“ _It's the truth. I don't believe there is an ulterior motive to this._ ”  
“I'll go.” Yugi replied and grabbed his jacket. The Pharaoh noticed a distinct lack of willingness to share his recent after-school habits.

 

It carried on the exact same way as the other visits. Although this time Kaiba was finished with his laptop within an hour of him arriving. The book was grabbed from Yugi's grip and a bookmark placed before the youth could utter any protest.  
“What's up..?” Yugi immediately became aware that he'd had his feet on Kaiba's sofa without asking his permission. Had he outstayed his welcome? Was he going to send him home?-  
The book was replaced with a controller. It was chunky in his grip, that Microsoft console that was next gen resolution.   
The flat-screen on the wall lit up and Kaiba signed in and booted up the game.  
“...This game was designed to be played with two people. Mokuba's not old enough to play it and I've hit a section I can't get past on my own.” Yugi could tell that it took a great deal of self-control to manage to utter the words without spitting in disgust.

The scene was dark, two incredibly large men with necks probably the size of Yugi's waist were in a train. Yugi followed Kaiba's character to the top of the train. There were turrets fixed onto the top of the carriage. Soon horrible creatures that looked like the squid-like machines from the Matrix surrounded in black smog appeared and Kaiba methodically began shooting them. Yugi made his character join in and soon the horde were defeated. It had been a pain, to say the least. There were a couple of instances of having to res each other's characters but the look of relief and frustration on Kaiba's face was hard to ignore. Yugi was fairly sure that he was going through the five stages of grief in under a second.   
“If the section is meant to be done with two then they need to programme the AI to follow you, not sit in the compartment with his thumb up his ass.” Kaiba hissed.   
“...Do you want to keep going?” Yugi tried not to feel like he had a hand in stoking the fire.  
Kaiba again didn't reply, but by the way he made his character run on ahead, Yugi decided he'd take that as a yes. The final boss, or what he thought was the final boss was equally horrifying. It surrounded itself with a shroud of bat-like creatures that tore you apart as quickly as piranha. The first time Yugi came out of cover at the wrong time Kaiba barked at him to get back down. His gaze was fixated on the screen and yet he'd seen what Yugi was doing on his section. Regardless of it, he did as instructed, soon realising exactly what pattern the boss was operating under.

Kaiba had his character unload clip after clip of assault rifle rounds into him. It looked like it'd be a long battle, until Yugi stumbled upon a bow of some sort. He never had been much good at shooters, but his aim was perfect as he landed an arrow into the beast's head. It exploded. He hadn't been expecting that and the next thing he knew a cinematic played out. The credits rolled not long after.

 

It dawned on Yugi. Kaiba asked him to help him complete a section on a game he couldn't before. Out of all the people possible, he asked for _his_ help. Was that what this was all about? No, he was probably reading too much into it.   
He didn't really get a chance to think on it too much, the credits were skipped and the console immediately switched off.   
“You need to leave.” Kaiba's voice was curt.   
“Ah- I'm sorry..? I- did I do something wrong?”   
“You need to leave.” He reiterated, this time a little more forceful.

The brunette got to his feet and picked up the phone. He called his secretary to call the car and drop Yugi home. This time Mokuba wasn't there to talk to on his way back. A heaviness hung in the air. It felt like whiplash. Kaiba hadn't even asked, he'd just handed him the controller. The hell was going on?  
 _Did I do something wrong? What.. I thought we were having fun.  
Yugi, you didn't. I think there's a great deal going on that we're not privy to._

 

 

It didn't take long for Mokuba to find his way to Kaiba's office. His brother didn't say anything to him, but he had a glossed over look in his eyes. That fixated disassociation that made him think back to the year he'd spent in a coma. Eternally shut off. He wanted to ask him what happened, why all of a sudden he was making nice with Yugi. He didn't have anything against it, the 'geek squad' had helped them out more times than Kaiba seemed to care to acknowledge, if anything it gave him some hope that he'd open up more. He was kind to him, he'd put everything on the line for him, but for some reason he seemed to believe that in order to appear strong he couldn't lean on his younger brother for support.   
“Seto..?” Mokuba settled on the sofa opposite him, trying to get him to look at him. “Seto, are you alright?”  
“I'm fine, Mokuba. I just need some space.” He gave his sibling a brief glance. Something akin to a smile was offered, but it wasn't steadfast. It was something of a placeholder for when he was capable of producing a more genuine expression.   
Mokuba knew the look. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to really begin to know where to start. Their conversations relied a lot on unspoken implications and reading between the lines. Mokuba knew that Seto had bared the brunt of most of Gozaburo's treatment to keep him safe. It didn't stop him being subject to torment, but it was a fraction compared to his brother. He'd never been quite the same after for while. But when Seto awoke from his coma there was something more running under the surface. A silent burning determination. What drove him on also simmered away at himself. It spurred him, but spurs had spikes. How much did he tear himself apart all for the sake of proving a point to a dead man?  
“...Can I stay in here for a while?” Mokuba asked quietly.

Seto looked over his laptop to his brother. He couldn't deny him. He wished he could do more, but it would have to be enough for now.   
“I'm going to be working, if you want to watch the tv make sure it's not too loud.”  
Mokuba nodded and settled himself in to watch whatever happened to be on. Over the years the younger Kaiba had taught himself to keep a watchful eye on his brother whilst doing other things. As much as Seto had it in his head that he had to take care of Mokuba and himself, it didn't stop him from doing what he could. He needed to wait for the air to clear before he could do a degree of digging. He'd just about gotten it down to a fine art.   
  


“You brought your console in?” Mokuba asked casually. “Anything we can play later?”  
“None of the ones we're playing at the moment.” He sounded slightly apologetic at least.  
“You played it with Yugi?” He noticed Seto's mouth press into a line, trying to focus on the laptop again. “How'd it go?”  
“...We finished it.”  
“That's great.. why'd you send him home then?”  
“I didn't need him here after that.”  
“Then why did you need space after?”  
“Mokuba.” There was a slight drone in his voice as he shot a sharp glance over his computer screen.  
“He just looked a bit shaken after.”  
Seto closed his eyes and exhaled. There were a million and one thoughts running around his head thanks to their victory. It spat in the face of everything he knew. Part of him hated that he had to rely on Yugi to help him. That he was unable to do something without his input. He even let himself wonder if Yugi had done the level on his own would he have completed it without any problem? He gritted his teeth and shook his head.   
“I need time to think before I get in contact with him again.”  
“Is it him?”  
“No.” His jaw tightened. “No, it's me. I know that.”  
“Why not tell him that?”  
“Because I can't. Not yet.”  
“Shall I-”  
“When I'm ready I will.” Seto managed to keep the bite out of his voice. “I need to do this for myself.”  
“But what if he's beating himself up over it?”  
“Then I'll apologise when I talk to him again. But right now I need to take care of myself.”

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but he at least knew that Seto was indeed doing something to take care of himself. Self-care was something he was struggling with, but at least he was remembering to eat most of the time.

“Don't leave it too long.” Mokuba sighed, returning his attention to the tv.

 

Thursday rolled around and Yugi looked to his phone after school. No message. He wasn't entirely surprised, but he couldn't help the pang in his gut. It didn't go unnoticed.  
“You look down.” Anzu asked as she filled her bag with books.  
“I was waiting for a message, looks like my Thursday plans aren't going to be a thing anymore.”  
“What happened?”  
“I got an invite a few months ago from.. Kaiba. We didn't really do anything, but I just sat in his office and read but he invited me over on Monday and we completed a game together then he kicked me out.”   
“Kaiba?” Anzu paused and considered it. She folded her arms and hummed. “Well, why not go over there anyway? It's what you normally do and who knows maybe he'll be glad to see you?” It felt like an absolute stretch to say that Kaiba would be happy to see Yugi because he seemed to barely tolerate him. But the fact he'd been inviting to spend time with him.. maybe he'd had a change of heart?

“I wouldn't want to impose..”  
“Worst he can do is say, not right now, right?”   
“I guess.. I'm also worried if Jounouchi finds out.”  
“You're trying to bridge a gap, right? If it means Kaiba comes around to join the gang and stops being such a jerk, then I think it's a good thing.”  
“Thanks Anzu.”  
“Now go win him over.” She grinned, giving a thumbs up.

 

The trip to the Kaibacorp building took a little longer than when he'd been in Kaiba's private limo, but he wound up there regardless. He stood and looked up before entering, trying to see if there was any possibility that he'd be able to see Kaiba in his office. Given the floor it was on, it was unlikely but it was a thought.   
The secretary looked surprised but there was an air of relief about her as she greeted Yugi and showed him to Kaiba's office. She was older, probably in her forties and had a warmth about her, that Yugi was sure would dissolve away if anyone pushed Kaiba's buttons.  
Kaiba, however looked as though he'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar when Yugi entered his office.

“What are you doing here?” Yugi couldn't tell if he looked infuriated or surprised.   
“I thought Thursdays were a thing, but you didn't text me so I...” His voice trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. He began seriously reconsidering as the words left his mouth. Besides, outright saying that he missed the idea of Thursday as a hangout might not go down too well with Kaiba.

 

Again he was silent for a while. The young CEO sat down at his desk once more, his index finger hooked over his mouth, obscuring the shape entirely from Yugi's gaze. There was an element of distress about his motions. The way his eyes darted about the room anywhere but at the other, almost as if he was looking for another exit.   
“I've got a lot of work to do today. But, if you're content to sit and read, I suppose it can't be helped.”  
“If I'm going to be in the way, I don't want to impose I was just worried-” He tried to stop the sentence before it left him, but the damage was done.   
“You were worried?” Kaiba blinked a few times and shook his head. “I needed time to think after the other day.”  
“Did I do something wrong then..?”  
“No.”  
“Then why?-”  
“-I'd rather not talk about it.” His response was somewhat abrupt. “It's my problem to deal with.”  
“You don't have to shoulder it alone.”  
“Yugi we may be spending time together frequently, but I'm not trying to be your friend. So you can save the emotional speech.”

Yugi couldn't help but flinch back at the bite to his words. If he wasn't here to be friends with him then why was he here at all? He wouldn't tell him, it just seemed to be an unspoken agreement they had that he'd come over. He wasn't under any obligation and yet here he was.  
“Then why am I here? If you don't want to spend time with me to get to know me better then why bother?”  
Kaiba gave a small smirk and relaxed back in his chair, his brow quirked.   
“It's no secret that there's another aspect to you. We're constantly butting heads, but I haven't once seen the other you when you've been over. Even when we were gaming together. I won't deny that I'm curious about it. Especially as you're both almost entire opposites.” He paused and shifted, lacing his fingers together. “But we've both grown up. I notice his cruel practices have eased off-” Yugi opened his mouth to speak up but was silenced by a look. “I may not seem much different from when we first met. When I called these meetings I wanted to try to understand if there was anything about you that had a bearing on why you two keep beating me.”  
“...have you worked anything out..?” Yugi asked slowly. He couldn't help but feel like an idiot. He'd put his faith in Kaiba having the best of intentions, but once again it came down to being all about duelling and who was best.   
“I retain that I have nothing but respect for you as a duellist. We both know we're the best there is and we'll always clash as opposing forces do-”  
“Don't you ever get tired?” Kaiba paused, his eyes widening as he regarded Yugi. He scanned him, expecting to hear the subtle pitch drop and slight change in his hair. But nothing. It was still the naïve one. “Constantly comparing yourself to others? I don't duel to put you down. I don't duel to put _anyone_ down. I only started because it was a fun game my Grandpa introduced to me. I duel to have fun with my friends. We're not opposing forces, Kaiba and I can't stand that I have to constantly walk on eggshells around you in case the tiniest thing comes off as a personal sleight to you... Because I'm exhausted. I came over because I hoped that we could be friends, that I could get to know you better because I'm interested in something other than fighting you all the time.”

“Befriend your enemies, the same tactic you used on Otogi. That way there's no one to fight.” Kaiba replied with a snort. “Either way, exhaustion is a luxury that even I can't afford.”

 

Yugi sighed and rubbed his face. It hadn't been what he'd meant at all. But somehow Kaiba took it as another battle strategy. What stuck him as an afterthought, though, was calling exhaustion a luxury. Mokuba hadn't gone into detail about Gozaburo's tactics to 'train' Kaiba, but it spoke volumes. Everything was always about being on the assault. Being prepared for battle.   
  
“Friendship and companionship is more valuable than revenge. Revenge doesn't fix things, it just keeps the pain festering inside like an infected wound. I'd rather put my faith in people and have their backs than be on edge about who's going to stab me in mine.”  
“And that's a luxury that you flaunt so garishly.” Kaiba leant forward, his brows dipped. “The more you speak, the more it highlights how we are from two very different worlds. The higher you climb the more you should expect betrayal as everyone is trying to struggle their way close to the top. The closer they get to it the less regard they hold for others, because the means justify the end. If someone is in your way of you achieving your goals, then you take them out. Just as you took out Pegasus.”  
“That was different.” Yugi shook his head. “Pegasus was hurting people to achieve his goal and he taught me and the other me that we don't want to be like that. Surely you remember how hard you fought to protect Mokuba? It's better to use your strength to help others than to hurt them? You were stronger then.”  
“I see your point, but I think you're looking at the world through rose-tinted glasses.”  
“I may have enjoyed spending time with you, but if my naivety bothers you as much as you say it does then why keep inviting me over?”  
Kaiba paused, that distant and conflicted expression returned. “I can't surround myself with yes men. As much as you may not enjoy the conflict, without conflict we can't progress. We can't become better versions of ourselves and we can't become stronger. To remain stagnant is as bad as failure. It's a slower creeping decay that is silent. If you hadn't fought me at Death-T I wouldn't be as I am now. You wouldn't have realised about your other self. If I'd carried on..” He paused, eyes fixated on the middle distance. “There are lessons that are ingrained through blood, how we rise above it is up to us. I still seek to challenge myself, Gozaburo may have sought to use me to further his empire but I'm still looking to undo that damage. I stopped funding to weapons manufacturing and put the money into entertainment. My goal for Kaibacorp is to still further Kaiba Land and make it free to attend for children who don't come from money. The life that my brother and I came from before this mess. Believe me, I do understand. Even if I may come across as argumentative and stubborn. Maybe I'm trying to learn to take a page from your book. But know that there's also lessons I've endured that conflicts with yours so being able to digest it will take time.”

  
Yugi remained quiet, processing Kaiba's words himself. Whilst he wanted to distance himself he could see that something was fighting the urge. There was a willingness. Perhaps that was all he needed.   
“You're not Gozaburo. No matter what plans he had for you. You're still kind of a jerk, but, I think I get it.”  
Kaiba's jaw tensed before he slumped back in his chair. “That was underhanded.” And yet he gave a small huff of amusement as he closed the lid of his laptop. “I think this topic has been exhausted don't you?”

“Don't you have work to do?”  
“There's always later.” He got up slowly and approached the tv. There was a drawer under it that Yugi hadn't noticed before that contained another console and two controllers. Kaiba looked to the younger with a smirk. “I'd planned this for next week, so it's not entirely finished. But I've created some custom maps that could do with some tune ups.”  
“...Okay, that sounds good.”

 

Together they moved the sofa so that it faced the tv screen and settled in. Again, rather than versus matches they worked together. Wedged by Kaiba's thigh was a small notebook which already had notes scrawled in it, as they continued to play Yugi would point out small glitches or sections of the map that veered off into nothingness and Kaiba would make notes on it.

The sky darkened sooner than they realised, not that either actually noticed. They played into the late evening, even going so far as to get some pizza ordered so they could carry on uninterrupted.   
Soon though Yugi's phone buzzed, a message from his mother asking where he was. His hand covered his mouth when he saw what the time was.   
“I've got to get home! I didn't realise how late it was.” He scrambled to his feet and grabbed his backpack and shoes. “I'm sorry to have to bail.”  
“No, I should have been keeping an eye on the time.” Kaiba grimaced and looked to the clock on the wall. “I can probably catch up with my workload by 3.”  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Technically.”   
“Kaiba you should probably sleep soon.”  
“Probably.” He shrugged, leaning against his desk. Arms now folded. “But I've got too much to do. Remember, exhaustion's a luxury.”  
“Just take care of yourself, okay?”  
“...I'll try.”   
“See you Sunday? Even you can't work that late into the weekend, right?”  
“I'll let you know. The car will see you home.”

 

Yugi waved and briskly left the office, leaving Kaiba stood alone. The longer the door was open the colder it felt. He wasn't in the right mindset to carry on with his work, but he was nothing if not disciplined. There was a great deal he could have said, but far too much would have given away closely kept secrets. Yugi of all people wouldn't have realistically judged him, but there was the other to consider. He had two people to be concerned about. Yugi may not have had a bone in him that would seek out weaknesses to exploit, but the same couldn't have been said for the other Yugi. He was tenacious. He was the one who would have let him jump in order to save Yugi's grandfather. The real fighter.  
Could he be trusted with the other entity fighting alongside him?

 

**Author's Note:**

> "We need our luck changed  
> We need some blind faith  
> Your have your upswings  
> I have my down days
> 
> Maybe our future lies  
> Within the point of view  
> Everyone likes you  
> Nobody loves you
> 
> I will stake my flag in the road where it bends  
> It was just the start when it felt like the end
> 
> I wish I had started younger
> 
> I wish that I didn't feel so weak  
> I wish I had found my marker  
> I wish I had started younger"  
> French Wives - Younger


End file.
